


Nick the Vampire Slayer

by jenndubya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every generation, there is a chosen one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been done before, but I just recently finished a full series marathon of Buffy, and I just can't shake the similarities in the characters.  
> And, no, I did not accidentally leave out Madison. She most reminds me of Tara, who was only in the credits for a single episode.  
> In case the others aren't obvious:  
> Nick = Buffy, Xander = Xander, Chip = Willow, Vida = Oz, and Udonna = Giles.  
> The season four premiere credits were used as a base, since only those character appeared in the credits at that time.


End file.
